Change comes in different styles
by imaniaustin58
Summary: A twist to the original plot. Ruby is a drug lord and has to lay low when a deal goes bad. She stays at a certain blue girls house as a safe ground. But love is in the air, will these broken lives mend each other or Ruby's secret tear them apart. READ FOR MORE
1. Chapter 1

HEYO GUYS for some reason I had the strongest urge to write some crazy and HERE IT IS YAY!

Ruby sat in the middle of the room petting her German Shepard that sat right beside her. She was sitting in her red and gold cushion chair when Jasper came into the room. She was wearing an elegant black and white man suit with men's dress shoes as she marched toward Ruby.

"Red, we have a problem." Jasper said standing a few feet away from Ruby's chair.

"What is it Lion?" Ruby said patiently not letting the anger she felt rising in her chest show. Ruby did not like problems.

"Our recent shipment to Yellow Diamond has gone missing along with the officers that were caring it."

"What!" Ruby stood at the sound of that.

"That was 500Kilos of Star Dust! How the fuck can it disappear!?" Ruby screamed in rage as Jasper flinched.

"We don't know Red, even the tracking devices that we put on the truck is not working." Jasper said in a small voice as Ruby began to pace in the wide white and black room.

Ruby was wearing red satin pants with a red satin shirt with golden dragons on it. Her thick black hair was in corn rows with a red ribbon around her forehead.

"Who was the officers?" Ruby asked biting her finger nails. Although she was short her body spoke volumes of what had happened to her. Apart from her face, giving exception to a cut that's under her right eye, she had many cuts and bruises all over her body due to many fights.

"Onyx and Rita, sir."

"Any of them have family?"

"Onyx has a son sir"

"Is he safe?"

"He wasn't there when we checked the house sir." This made Ruby pause.

"Ask around if Onyx has been acting unusual lately, because either two things could have happened, either one: Some gang has taken Onyx son for ransom or two Onyx is a traitor." When she was done, she took out a cigarette and took a long drag.

"God I hope it's not two." Ruby mumbled.

"Money is going to be tight this month" Sapphire mumbled as she tapped away at her calculator.

How was she going to put money on the mortgage with no income? Sure, little Zircon's father is paying child support but that's not enough!

Sapphire let out a frustrated sigh when the 2 year old in question came holding up a red teddy bear.

"Mommy let's play!" Her daughter said excitedly standing beside the table in a hand-me down blue dress with used to be white tassels on the ends but now grey.

"Mommy has some work to do first but I promise to play later..." Sapphire said with a sad smile.

"You promise?" The 2 year old looked at her skeptically.

"Yes Mommy promises." Sapphire said with a little smile, just then there was a banging at the door. It was around 3pm so it might be her neighbor asking about Zir again, she could be such a prude sometimes.

She reluctantly got up and walked to the door and used a stool to look through the peep hole, but she didn't see anyone but there was another banging on the door. She put the stool on the side of the door and opened it wide to short women dressed in cargo pants and a brown shirt with a thick red belt around her waist. Her hair was in a messy afro with a red ribbon around her head, and for some reason Sapphire had the strongest urge to pull out the curls.

The shorter women cleared her throat as she stretched her hand toward Sapphire.

"Hello, my name is Ruby. I called earlier this week about a room?" Her voice was scratchy and cute just like it had been on the phone.

"Oh yes Ruby I'm so glad you came, I was starting to think perhaps you weren't going to show up." Like so many other calls to her bed and breakfast. That's when she noticed that she still hasn't shaken Ruby's hand, but when she did she jerked it back from the amount of electricity she felt.

Ruby felt this to because she also did the same. Which turned into an awkward pause.

"C-could you show me to my room?" Ruby stuttered nervous.

"S-sure." Sapphire stuttered a response looking at her hand

What the hell is going on?

 **SOOOOO WHATCHA THINK! REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. The new guest

HEYO DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YAH REALLY REALLY LIKE IT! I HOPE YOU DID CAUSE IM UPDATING, YAY! Also im sorry about my spelling and grammar I suck at even though I am a college student BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY PRACTICE MAKES EXPERIENCE WHICH MAY LEAD TO PERFECT SO BEAR WITH ME!

"Amethyst this is weird I want to kick her out" Said a concerned Sapphire on the phone with her best friend from college.

"Sapphire, you need the money, all you got to do is deal with her for a few days, it's not like she's going to kill anyone" Amethyst replied in a exaggerated voice.

"How do you know, the moment I showed her the guest room she locked herself in. That was like 5 hours ago, that's not normal."

"Maybe she fell asleep, maybe she is relaxing, maybe she's reading a book, SHE CAN BE DOING A LOT OF THINGS-"

Just then the door to the guest room opened and Ruby stepped out looking tired. In the state of haste Sapphire immediately slammed the phone on the receiver which made Ruby look down at her from the stairs.

"Do you want some Chinese food?" She asked as she was coming down the stairs bare foot, her little red toes sticking from the too big pants…..That's cute…

"I could make you something, this is a bed and breakfast." She said backing away from the phone wondering if Ruby had herd her.

"Well it isn't breakfast time, and its super late so let me treat us to some Chinese food." Ruby said making it to the bottom and grabbing the phone. "Sooo...Whatcha want?"

"We'll take a small order of veggie chow Mein" Sapphire said mentally deducting the food from her bill.

"We?" Ruby asked with a eyebrow raised in question.

"Me and Zircon."

"Who is Zircon?" Still confused

"My 2 year old daughter"

"….You have a daughter?" Sapphire could sense anger coming from Ruby so Sapphire silently nodded

"Ah" Is all Ruby said before calling the number.

Sapphire was about to walk away when Ruby asked were they vegetarians and was Zir asleep. When I gave her my answer she said ok and continued talking on the phone. Sapphire then walked into the living room to pick up the toys that Zir left on the floor and put them in her little toy box.

When Sapphire was done she sat on the couch and mindlessly watched Seinfeld soon to be say with by Ruby. Which made things awkward for some reason.

"So…I kinda locked myself in my room for some hours and I didn't introduce myself the way I should have and I apologize."

When Sapphire looked at her Ruby was messing with your afro in one hand and taking out a thick envelope out of her pants pocket.

"This is my rent for my stay, if it's not enough just tell me I have more than enough" Ruby said handing the envelope to Sapphire who almost dropped it because it was heavy. What is she paying me with? One dollar bills?

When she opened the envelope Sapphire didn't say anything and this made Ruby panic

"Like I said, if it's not enough I have more, I just assumed that that'll be the price for my stay…."

"How long do you plan on staying?" Sapphire asked in a low voice

"About a week or two…" Ruby replied shuffling in her pocket to get more

"This is…..way too much….I can't accept this" Sapphire said as she gave Ruby back the envelope filled with hundreds.

Ruby looked at her with an astonished expression "Too ….much?"

"Yes, are you crazy there's more than ten thousand dollars in that envelope, what made you think that it was going to cost that much?" Sapphire looked back at her with a shocked expression but Ruby couldn't tell because her bangs were in the way.

"I don't know, I never did this before" Ruby said playing with a strand of her slightly embarrassed.

"Where do you work?" Sapphire asked with anger, this was getting way to suspicious

"I don't. I inherited a lot of money with my father died because he had good life insurance. When he died all the money was left to me which pissed the family off. Now there out to get me for my money because they believe they deserve a share, that's why I am here. To get away from my family for just a little while." Ruby said having rehearsed it with Jasper the prior to leaving her estate.

"Hmm…" Was all Sapphire said before there was a knock at the door.

Ruby was the one who got up and jumped up and down to see through the peep hole.

Sapphire giggled and said there was a stool right beside the door. Ruby grabbed the stool and climbed up it with flushed cheeks as she checked who it was. She then climbed down and put the stool back and opened the door. She was handed several brown bags and she closed the door.

"Foods here!" She said with a smile and went into the kitchen. Sapphire quickly looked out the window and briefly saw a yellow haired women run to a car and sped away. That doesn't look like a Chinese deliver to me…

"You hungry or not?" Ruby called from the kitchen.

SOOOO WHATCHA THINK I like how it's going so far but I'm trying to think of who should make the first move, who knows~ REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Food

_**Hello guys! I am like SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't been updating BUT that's all gonna change baby because MAMA IS BACK I even read my old chapter and oh my lord I can't type for SHIT but oh well~**_

When Saphire first walked into the kitchen the first thought that came to mind was, did she buy the whole freaking Chinese restaurant?

Her small kitchen table was now cluttered with a variety of Chinese containers varying in sizes.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I just bought stuff that I like." Ruby said opening up containers and putting them in different places as if there was an order.

"I thought I said that all we wanted was veggie chow mein," Saphire said with her arms folded watching her guest annoyed when some of the containers were on the edge and about to spill.

"I know, it just didn't seem enough for you two." Ruby looked up and smiled at her when she was done putting the containers in 'order'.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down and join me? I kinda wanna know who I will be staying with for the next few weeks. Gotta makes sure you're not a serial killer." Ruby said this while shoving a fork in a rice container.

"I'm the serial killer? You were the one who was locked in a room for 5 whole hours." Saphire said while going to a cabinet by the fridge "Do you want a plate?" Saphire asked looking at Ruby who was eating forks full of rice as if she hasn't eaten for days.

"No, I'm good," She said with a mouthful which she swallowed and said. "Yeah I'm sorry about that I just had to make some really important calls. Anyway enough about me, tell me about yourself." Ruby said even though it looked like her only interest was food at the time as she added different items in her one container.

Not being the first time she has been ignored she sat down with her plate and started the pile on food.

"Well, my name is Saphire I got this house with my ex-husband about three years ago. After Zir was born he left me and left me to pay the mortgage." Sapphire stopped there seeing that during the whole time that she was talking Ruby was still stuffing her face.

"How long were you and your ex together?" Ruby asked walking to the fridge.

Oh, she was paying attention "About twelve years, we were high school sweet hearts" Saphire mumbled picking at her food.

"Do you want anything while I'm up?" Ruby said when she grabbed a bottle of water.

"No thank you."

"Tell me about the divorce," Ruby said sitting back down.

"I would rather not to," Sapphire said making sure to add a hint of anger.

"Ok," Ruby said simply and guzzled down half the bottle of water. "Do you have any family?" She asked as she continued to stuff her face.

Saphire had to giggle. Her guest looked like a chipmunk storing all the food that she could in her cheeks for the winter.

"Whats so funny?" Ruby looked at her with rice all over her face.

"It's just that...you're a messy eater," Sapphire said still giggling when Ruby's eyes went wide and she rubbed her face trying to get all the rice off.

"I get told that... a lot" Ruby said blushing (something else that's cute about her) but she quickly cleared her throat and asked "Family?"

" Dead," Sapphire said simply

"Ah" Ruby replied, which made Saphire happy that she did not pry

That's when Ruby got up and yawned

"Well I guess you barely pass the non-serial killer test," Ruby said with a smirk.

"Barely?" Saphire said raising an eyebrow that Ruby couldn't see because her bangs were in the way.

"Yes Barely, seemed kinda sketchy in some places especially when you said you married your high school sweetheart," She said as she scooped up the empty containers and put them in the trash "Almost all serial killers marry their high school sweethearts."

"Got any proof?" Sapphire challenged as she did the same and put the containers with food into the fridge.

"My good friends Google and Wikipedia can easily show you, it's a fact."

"I highly doubt that," Sapphire said laughing

When all the food was put away Ruby was getting ready to go back to her room when she remembered something.

"Oh and Sapphire?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"I'm gay is that ok with you?"

Sapphire paused for a moment but then said, "Yeah that's fine."

"Ok just making sure," Ruby said as she rushed upstairs and quickly locked the door.

What a strange women.

 _ **And that's all she wrote I SHALL UPDATE TOMMORROW till then TOOTLES**_


	4. Dinner with Ruby

_**This might go over to Sunday but I had to get my mind straight.I didn't want to make something crappy that no one reads, my apologise BUT I GOT IT NOW! LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS!~**_

Ruby fell out of the bed when there was a sudden knock at the door. "What the hell?" She muttered as she sat up and immediately looked through her closed blinds across the street where Lion was sitting in a black car. Ok, so nothing is wrong outside...Must be Saphire.

Ruby opened the door without thinking and Saphire was standing there with her hand raised to knock again. She was about to say something but it died off when she noticed what Ruby was wearing. Ruby was standing in nothing but a black wife beater and short black shorts.

Ruby was confused for a second until she looked down, she let out a gasp and quickly closed the door. She looked around wildly until she found her long red robe which she tied around herself tightly and then opened back the door.

"Saphire," Ruby said in a panic "I didn't mean for you to see that I just got out of bed and I thought something was wrong so I didn't eve-"

"That's ok." Saphire said calmly and cleared her throat "I just wanted to let you know that I was going to work and I won't be back until later. I wanted to give you this" Saphire gave Ruby a spare key.

"Oh ok, when will you be home?" Ruby asked

"About 7 pm."

"Alright, I'll make sure not to burn down the place," Ruby said couldn't tell if Saphire knew it was a joke because her blue hair covered her eyes. That's when Ruby actually took the time to look at her host. Saphire was an inch taller then Ruby, she had some sort of cold presence about her, maybe it was her voice, it was always calm and showing little emotion. Well unlike last night when she was laughing...I like her laugh.

"Ok," Sapphire deadpanned again then turned to leave "see you at 7," she said as she walked down the stairs.

She does have a nice butt, though, Ruby said to herself as she watched Sapphires hips sway in a pair of khaki pants. That's when she heard her phone ring and she mentally slapped herself, she has no time to fantasize about her host she has work to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sapphire opened the door to her home at 7 pm carrying a tired Zircon in her arms. The scent that greeted her made her mouth water. I see that my guest cooked up something that smells delicious.

"Sapphire is that you?" Ruby called from the kitchen

"Yeah, I see that the house is still intact," Sapphire said dryly carrying the sleeping Zir up the stairs to her room.

"Are you hungry? I cooked for both of you" Ruby said coming out of the kitchen wearing an apron. Her hair was braided this time with the same red ribbon tied around her forehead.

"How did you cook if there was no food in the refrigerator?"

"I bought a couple of Zir already eat? I made more than enough..."

Saphire looked at Zir knowing that she was probably hungry so she nudged her awake in her arms.

"Hey baby are you hungry?"

At the sound of food Zir eyes widen and she nodded excitedly.

"Ok then we'll have what you were eating."

"Great!"Ruby said and went back to the kitchen

Zir squirmed from Sapphires arms and dashed to the kitchen where Ruby was.

When Sapphire entered the kitchen Ruby had a whole spread out. She had fried chicken, homemade macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, green beans, and carrots all in big dishes that she never has seen before.

"Wow," Zir said smelling the air and barely able to see what was on the table.

"Wow is right, now that Ms. Ruby for cooking for us," Sapphire said while getting two plates for herself and Zir.

Zir was so excited by the food that she didn't even notice Ruby standing there. When she did she hid behind Sapphires leg and said "Th-thank you for the f-food Ms. Ruby"

Ruby just smiled and put her hands on her hips "No problem kid"

"No, really Ruby thank you," Sapphire said handing a plate to Zir who sat at the table and started gobbling down the food.

"It's nothing Sapphire really, I just kinda wanted to show my appreciation of being allowed to stay here," Ruby said nervously grabbing a plate for herself.

"You didn't eat either?" Sapphire asked.

"Nah I...kinda wanted to eat with people around," Ruby confessed blushing.

"How did you get that scar?" Zir asked pointing at a scar on Ruby's shoulder.

"You shouldn't ask those kinds of questions Zir, it's rude," Sapphire told her

"No it's ok I don't mind telling the stories behind my scars if it's ok with you," Ruby told Sapphire

"Well ok, but nothing too gruesome because we are eating," Sapphire told her

"Alright." Ruby pointed to the scar that Zir asked about "Well this scar came from... fighting a bunny."

Ruby said this so seriously no one said anything but Zir was the first one to laugh

"A bunny?!" Zir asked in disbelief

"Yes, a bunny" Ruby huffed. "It got mad at me because I wouldn't give him a carrot. So it attacked me!"

"Why didn't you give him the carrot?" Sapphire asked giggling

"I was hungry." Ruby said simply and the table irrupted in laughter.

"And this one," Ruby said pointing to another scar "Came from a baby deer named Bambi"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later Zir was in her own room asleep while Sapphire and Ruby were downstairs putting away the dishes.

"Hey Sapphire, do you want to watch a movie or are you too tired? Which I can totally understand if you are, you have been working all day and I was jus-"

"I would love to Ruby," Sapphire said putting the last of the dishes away. "What do you have in mind to watch?"

 _ **WHAT UP GUYS THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING MY ITTY BITTY STORY I SHALL POST A NEW ONE TOMMOROW!**_


	5. Movie

_**HEYO GUYS members of my high school family passed this past weekend and it made me start thinking how precious life really is! They were only 18 and now there gone... Just started college to FIRST SEMESTER *Sigh* Just wanna say life is very important and don't take it for granted.**_

Ruby sat on the far end of the couch while Sapphire sat in the middle. The movie "Expendables" was playing moderately loud not to wake Zir. It was in the middle of the movie when Sapphire looked at Ruby and asked, "What do you want Ruby?"

Ruby wasn't paying attention to the movie at all, she was too busy sneaking glances at her host. When Sapphire asked her that question she began to panic "I uh just thought you were very beautiful and I-"

"Is that why you're doing all of these things for me? To sleep with me?!"

Ruby's eyes went wide and was blushing so hard you could see steam coming from her cheeks. "I would never do that to you, Sapphire! I was just trying to be nice, I don't want to sleep with you."

Sapphire sat silently for a moment and then let out a sigh. "Ruby, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you it's just that the way things are right now, I can't trust a lot of people."

"Well," Ruby clicked off the television and turned to Sapphire. "Why don't you tell me about it. You might not know me well enough to tell me if you murdered a man but I do have a sympathetic ear."

Sapphire gave her a sad smile but once again sat in silence. Ruby was about to say that she didn't have to unless she felt comfortable but then she began to talk.

"Me and my husband met in high school as you know, and we loved each other very deeply. We even went to the same college but we had an argument and broke up." Sapphire looked at her hands and began twiddling her thumbs. "Well we graduated, and we soon met each other afterward. Then we got married and it was lovely for a few months, but something changed in him." Ruby could see that a tear stream ran down her cheek.

Ruby began to panic and immediately moved next to her not knowing what to actually do. She knew she needed comfort but she didn't know how to go about it. So she did an awkward hug and Sapphire laid her head on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby awkwardly pat Sapphires back until she heard "I was... so scared Ruby." At the sound of Sapphires quivering voice, Ruby's body went rigid. "What did he do to you..."

"He...he'd..beat me...Ruby...he abused me so badly...and I...I..was so scared." Ruby held Sapphire tightly in her arms. Ruby's body was seething in rage imagining who would ever hurt a person like Sapphire; He is going to need to be taken care of. Ruby was mentally remembering hitmen when Sapphire sniffed and continued her story "When I realized that I was pregnant; I couldn't have Zircon around that man. I filed for divorce and made a restraining order including full custody on Zir."

Ruby tried to sound calm but there was an edge to her voice "Did you take him to court? And tell them what he did to you?"

"No"

"Why?" Her tone sounded more harsh than intended.

"I don't know, it was just that in my mind I was thinking that if I were to do something different maybe he would change back into the person that I fell in love with,"Sapphire said easing away from Ruby, who suddenly stood up and started to pace in front of the couch.

"How could you let a scumbag like him do that to you and let him go?!"

"It was just that-"

"This is unbelievable, I will rip this bastard apart with my bare hands!" Ruby was taking her phone out to call Jasper when Sapphire yelled: "Because he loved me when no one else would."

This made Ruby pause. "What does that even mean?"

Sapphire was crying again, Ruby hated making her cry but she needed to know all the details before she puts a hit on this man. Ruby sat back down beside Sapphire and attempted to hug her. She immediately moved away and said in an icy tone "No, don't touch me".

Her voice sent ice shards through Ruby's heart and made her cringe. "I...I'm sorry Sapphire. It's just that I don't understand, you said that you stayed with him because he was the only person who would love you but...What is there not to love about you?"

"This!" Sapphire lifted her bangs and for the first time, Ruby was able to see Sapphire intense blue eye, red with crying while the other one was closed shut by a scar.

"You're beautiful," Ruby mumbled.

"I'm hideous" Sapphire cried facing away from Ruby.

"Sapphire, I don't think you're hideous and nowhere near ugly. It's just that if you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber."Ruby said a bit nervous.

Sapphire didn't say anything for awhile but she began to make a little noise. Ruby started to panic again until she heard that the sound was laughter.

"What the hell is a cute-cumber," Sapphire said with tears of laughter.

 _ **Dear GOD, this took me FOREVER TO DO THIS anyway please review so I know what I could do better SEE YAH LATER! And yeah yeah yeah I know I made Sapphire way to emotional but I just wanted you to get some background info**_

 _ **P, yeah yeah yeah I know I made Sapphire way to emotional but I just wanted you to get some background info**_


	6. A little about Ruby

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting in a year college is just to real but here I go again~**

The moment that Ruby heard Sapphire's laughter, she began to relax.

"It's you of course! And no I'm not saying this to sleep with you or anything. I truly think that you are beautiful and should never be treated that way."

Ruby moved a little closer to Sapphire testing her boundaries, when she wasn't pushed away Ruby lowered her voice and looked in her eyes. "My mother was a victim of spousal abuse. My father would beat her in front of me every time she did something that was wrong in his eyes." Ruby took a deep breath, she's never told anyone this story before. "As a result, I always got into fights at school, these scars" she continued with a hint of laughter "Unfortunately are not from fights with barn yard animals, but from people who I was lashing out on who didn't want to take my crap."

Ruby cautiously looked up at Sapphire who was looking back at her "When I was 9…." Ruby continued "My mom committed suicide." When Ruby said these words a deathly silence fell between the two. Man she must think I'm a screw ball or something so I guess it's best to quit while I'm ahead. Ruby got up and yawned avoiding Sapphire's eye "You know it's kinda late we better h-"

"Wait!" Sapphire grabbed her hand. "Y-you didn't finish…."

Still not looking at her "Are you sure you want to hear more?"

"Yes Ruby….I got to make sure my guest isn't a serial killer or something" Sapphire said and Ruby could hear a hint of laughter but it was shrouded by sadness.

Ruby sat down with a tiny smile and continued "I still remember her funeral vividly, me and my father looking at her lifeless face with her shirt barely covering the noose indent on her neck." Ruby gave a sad laugh, "you know what her last thoughts probably were' I can't save these two'"

Ruby felt Sapphire's hand on her cheeks wiping away tears that she did not know that fallen. Ruby grabbed her hands and held on tightly to them and looked her straight in the eye "Sapphire, I know that we just met and everything but I want you to understand something about me. I will never hurt you nor your daughter and I will not let anyone hurt you. I've see your pain through my mother's eyes and even though I haven't been through it first hand, but I can see what it can do. Sapphire…..you are so much stronger then you think you are.."

When Ruby said those words Sapphire burst into tears and hugged Ruby crying into her arms. In response Ruby hugged her in return with the same amount of strength and rocked her back and forth humming a lullaby that her own mom sang for her before she took her life.

They sat like this in what seemed like hours until Ruby herd the soft sound of snoring coming from the blond-haired women in her arms. 'Wow, she's to adorable …..maybe…. I ..could.' Ruby's breath became short as she ducked her head closer to Sapphires. To Ruby, Sapphires small kissable lips were to tantalizing to resist but the moment she was coming in for a landing she heard "What are you doing?"

'Shit' Ruby thought "Oh nothing I was just looking at my watch….that's right I don't have a watch, but regardless it's kinda late and I think we should just call it a night" Ruby said with a nervous laugh.

Sapphire looked at her own watch and jumped up "your right it's almost 1 in the morning and I have work tomorrow!"

When Sapphire said this she immediately ran up the stairs and closed her door. Leaving a stunned Ruby looking at her arms where Sapphire was moments before. "Oh shit" She mumbled to herself "I think I have a crush."


End file.
